Hidden Games GhostWalker Story
by Sawyer.Brooke
Summary: This is NOT a Carpathian series story. However, it is by Christine Feehen. It is based off her GhostWalkers series. There wasn't a category for that series so I placed it here hoping that you guys would know the series since you know the author. Enjoy! On permanent hold until I can get the computer this story is saved on fixed... sorry:/
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, so someone asked me if they had to read the other books to understand this story. The answer is no. I try and explain as much of background from Feehan's actual books to help you understand this story. However, it probably would help if you have read the series. And it is a great series anyways so I would suggest reading it:) Ok well enjoy. And please REVIEW! :D

* * *

><p>Chapter One:<p>

Sight

It was the way she walked through the sea of people that caught his eye. She walked with confidence but held her head tilted down like she was unaware of her own power. It was as if she was oblivious to the men who stared. They stared with good reason too, God even he was starring at her; and he never stares, it gives you away. He wasn't some horny, drunk guy in the club looking for a quick lay; he was here on a mission. Top sent him here to find the person who had vital information in their case against Dr. Whitney, Jason preferred to call him the mad scientist.

The doctor had gone mad years ago, probably had been crazy from early childhood. But he was smart and knew how to hide. He had connections through the military and political realm that ran all the way up through the White House. His physic experiments turned into pure madness around the time he started forcing his super soldiers to have sex with his first group of subjects, women who he bought from orphanages around the world when they were only toddlers. Frankly, if Jason was honest with himself, it started way before then. Whitney experimented on men in the forces to become super soldiers for the military; all for the good of the country of course. But every one of those men volunteered for the physic and physical enhancement; the women didn't.

They were babies when the doctor doped them up. Jason had seen some of the training videos. The ones of the girls, when they were only four or five, having to do horrible and painful physic and physical exercises over and over again. While the girls shook with pain and cried out for help, for love, the doctor just stood behind the glass and took notes with his smug little smile.

It was sickening to watch. All the GhostWalkers were banning together to bring him down. They have been presenting their information and proof of Whitney's deranged experiments on the men and women to their commanders and it was finally starting to be noticed by the upper ranks and political scene. The ones who had funded the doctor in the first place were starting to see that their precious scientist was plain mad. Unfortunately, the doctor still had his connections. People in the military and political sphere that followed his "patriotic" views and still viewed him only as the pure genius they all know and love. His followers helped him go underground after one of his compounds was destroyed. And as if that wasn't enough, there was now someone in the White House who wanted all the GhostWalkers dead. Apparently, somebody wanted to cover up their mistake of trusting Whitney and get rid of his dangerous 'creations'. That is why it is so important they get all the information they can get on Whitney. The sooner they destroy him, the sooner they can breathe.

Jason knew how important it was to get the information from the informant and get back to base. So why was he now so distracted by a woman? He doesn't look at women like this. Sure he has had his share of one nighters, but that's all they were. A way to relieve frustration, nothing more. He never once noticed the way their hips swayed as they walked or the way their hair shone golden under the lights of the club. But he just couldn't seem to take his eyes off her. He followed her with longing eyes as she walked across the room to the bar. She sat down with ease and ordered a drink without even looking at the bartender. It was obvious her mind was somewhere else. Jason took notice of everything about her. The way her black jeans hugged her small round butt and slid tightly down her muscular calves. He noticed how she wore black combat boots, real combat boots; not those fake fashion things that women seem to like these days. No, hers were steal tow, waterproof, heavy weather combat boots. His eyes moved up and noticed the way her hands laid restlessly on her lap, her fingers intertwined and fidgeting. That was the only sign that she was uneasy. He noticed she didn't wear the latest fashion trends. Her shirt wasn't a hundred dollar shirt, instead a simple black band t-shirt with the Guns & Roses symbol across it. She definitely had great taste in music. Surprising, considering she couldn't be more than twenty. He followed her hand as it ran through her hair. His eyes lingered on her long, golden brown mane for a moment. He could picture himself running his hands through it and actually felt its softness in his hands. It was so easy to imagine grabbing a handful of her beautiful hair as he made love to her over and over. Holy shit what was wrong with him? He doesn't fantasize about women and he sure as hell didn't make love to a women; _ever_. He has sex, pure unattached, hard sex. He felt an odd shudder run through his entire body when she licked her lips after taking a drink. _Get it together man. You're here on a mission, not to stare at some girl like a crazed, hormone run teenager. _But that's exactly what he was doing. His eyes continued to stare. He lingered on her lips and noticed every little thing about them. They were perfect, a little pouty and rosy. He knew that she would be a great kisser just by looking at her lips. His eyes wondered up her face. He liked how her cheeks weren't so shrunken in, like many of the girls in LA these days. It seemed that all women wanted was to be skinny. But she didn't have that unhealthy skinny look to her that so many others had. She was fit and had an hourglass shape. Her hips were pronounced and just perfect for a guy's hands to grab, his hands. His heart nearly stopped when he noticed her eyes. They were big and brown and every time she turned her head he saw a gold streak run through them, almost like a cat. There was knowledge in those eyes but also pain. It was plain to see that she has seen and experienced things no one should have to in her short life so far. They were almost too big for her small face but they were so beautiful it didn't matter. A guy could easily get lost in those eyes, and if Jason was being honest with himself, he already was lost. He stared right into them feeling like he was looking into her soul.

He heard his own lethal growl deep in his throat as two drunken guys began to make their way over to her. One sat down on either side of her. The one with the messed up hair and smug smile spoke first, but it was the one to her right that made his demon growl. He looked at her like she was a piece of meat. He could tell that his quiet, shy act was just that, an act. He let the other one be the stupid, horny, idiot, while he sat back and watched, stalking for his next prey. It was much like Jason did when on a mission. Stalking and waiting for the right moment to attack. But this guy looked at women like hunters look at deer, just another animal to play with. It was obvious she was trying to be nice and tell them to leave. Thanks to the doctors physical enhancements, he, like most of the other GhostWalkers, could hear from extraordinary distances. He could hear their conversation from across the room with ease. The drunk through cheesy pick up lines and gave a false life to her, and she saw through it all. He could tell she was getting annoyed and it was obvious she knew about the one behind her; Jason could tell by the way she was sitting perfectly strait. She knew her threat wasn't the horny drunk in front of her, but the silent one behind. The moment the drunk was stupid enough to try and touch her leg Jason was up. He moved across the room with such fluid ease that it was almost as if his feet weren't even hitting the ground. He walked strait to her and put his arm around her shoulders and looked the man right in the eyes. "Excuse me but you're hitting on my girlfriend and I don't take that too kindly", he said with a menacing tone. It came out of his mouth before he even thought. Honestly, Jason was shocked he even said it, but he didn't let that show. He saw the man's fear and shock as Jason stared at him with his cold, dark eyes. He didn't back down for one second as the man swallowed and searched for an apology. He could feel the tension in her shoulders and sent her calm waves as he continued looming over the drunk.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Shock

Sawyer was shocked when a man she has never met just walked over and placed his arm around her shoulders. He looked the drunk who was trying to hit on her strait in the eyes and told him that she was his so if he knew what was good for him he would back off. Her admirer looked scared out of his mind, and Sawyer couldn't blame him. She had noticed the stranger the moment she walked through the door.

He was standing in the corner by the doors, the perfect place to see the entire club and all of its entrances and exits. He was watching the crowd with hard eyes. She would have thought him just another club bouncer if it were for those eyes. The moment she looked in them she saw his soul. It was blackened with destruction and murder. She looked away as soon as she could so he wouldn't notice her. But it was hard to take her eyes off of his. Because she saw more than the demons that surrounded his soul. She saw his compassion and love that was buried deep, so deep that she doubted he even knew it were there. But Sawyer could see it all. It was a gift she had, a gift and a curse.

She could look into a person's eyes and see strait into their soul. She saw their ugliest deeds and most painful memories. She didn't actually see what they experienced, more like felt it. She could tell if someone was a mass murder, wife beater, or just another person looking for something they didn't know was out there. But she had never felt anything like this before. The moment she looked into his deep blue eyes, she felt peace. Even with the black patches on his soul, she felt oddly calm and safe. She never felt such peace in her life. It was as if the entire world just slipped away and all her problems vanished. She didn't feel all the emotions from everyone around her like usual. She was used to feeling the emotions dripping off everybody that she passed; another curse of hers. She quickly headed to the bar and took a seat and ordered her go-to drink, vodka and tonic. She wasn't the type of girl to order a sweet little drink; she liked something harder than a martini. She sat and took a look around. She noted all the possible exits and the fastest route to her car if she needed a quick out. Sawyer was always prepared. She had been since she was little, she needed to be. She has been playing the game of survival for twenty-two years. She was only eight when she escaped and she had no plan of ever going back into the hands of the psycho who called himself her father. He wasn't and never would be. He was just a sick man who Sawyer was given to when she was just three years old. She never met her real parents but she knew they weren't the ones who gave her to her adopted father. No they didn't want her either, that's why she was placed in an orphanage at birth. It was the man who bought her from the orphanage when she was one that gave her to the sick man. She didn't know who was worse though, her adopted father, or the one who bought her from the orphanage. Oh she knew all about him. She knew she wasn't supposed to but she was smart and knew how to get information from people; another little talent she had.

Sawyer forced herself to refocus on what was going on in front of her. The drunken guy was awkwardly apologizing and backing quickly away at the same time. Her stranger kept his arm around her shoulders and stood with a frightening stiffness like a lion ready to pounce at his pray. He had to be at least 6'6, if not taller, and was built like no one she had ever seen. She was shocked at herself. Sawyer was never attracted to men the way she was to her stranger. It wasn't like she didn't notice men; she just didn't see them as something to drool over. Even the cute ones who tried to hit on her didn't excite her like they did the other women who looked on with jealousy. Then again, no man she had ever seen looked like this one. He was a man's man. His hair was dark black and was cut slightly longer then a military style hair cut. His arms were all muscle and she could tell that underneath his tight black t-shirt there was definitely an eight pack there. She noticed that his muscles ran all the way down his thighs. She couldn't see an ounce of fat on him. His butt was perfect and looked firmed. She was stunned when she realized she had a desperate desire to touch it. She pulled her thoughts away from him and looked at her previous admirer, turning and heading for the opposite side of the room, not even waiting for his buddy that sat behind her.

Her stranger turned around, never taking his arm off her. He looked at her previous' admirer's friend. Sawyer knew he had been sitting behind her and knew he was the one that made her hair stand up on her neck, not the drunk who flirted with her. The silent ones that didn't engage tended to be the more dangerous ones. Her stranger gave him a look that could kill. He didn't back down as fast as his friend did but he knew that he didn't stand a chance. He was smart and walked away. That's when her stranger finally looked at her. His deep blue eyes stared right into hers. Sawyer had to fight to keep her breathing normal as to not give away her fear. She was a master at pretences and fake appearances, but she found it hard to breathe and focus with his body so close to hers. She could actually smell him. He didn't have the overwhelming chemical smell of cologne like many of the other men in the clubs did. He smelled like pure wild and man. She starred right back into his dark eyes with every ounce of courage and confidence she could muster.

"I am Jason, Jason Scott. I would apologize for interrupting so blatantly like I did, but I am not sorry. The way those men were looking at you was wrong and I needed to put them in their place". He spoke with such honesty and his voice was gruff and hard. Sawyer just stood there like a star stricken school girl. She didn't even know what to say to his introduction. He so blatantly stated what he did and why and didn't see anything wrong with his methods. Sawyer noticed he was holding his hand out toward her. She timidly reached to shake it, preparing for the backlash of emotion she always felt when she touch someone's hand. But there was nothing. She was shocked. All she felt was calmness. She looked into his eyes again and calmly spoke, hoping no fear dripped into her voice. "Brooke, Brooke Roe" she said calmly. It was the name she always gave when she was in such a public place and wasn't sure if she could trust the one who she spoke with.

She was lying and he knew it. Jason smiled inside. He rarely smiled, and never around strangers; however this woman had him smiling like a dork. She spoke so calmly and did hesitate for a second with her answer, that if it were anyone else they wouldn't have noticed the lie. But he wasn't just anyone else. He was a GhostWalker and could sense a lie a mile away; honestly, he could way before he was even a GhostWalker. He smiled politely back at her when she answered and shook his hand. He noticed that she was timid to touch his hand but was happily surprised when she did so, that puzzled him. He normally wouldn't blatantly call someone out on their lie in such a harmless situation, but he wanted to know who this mysterious woman was and why she was hiding her true self.

"It is nice to meet you Brooke. However, we both know that is not you're real name and now I am intrigued to know who you really are and why a lie was needed in such a simple and nonthreatening introduction." He spoke with fluid ease and continued to stare at her face to see her reaction. If she was shocked she didn't show it. She maintained her cool and smiled a faint smile at him.

Sawyer wasn't sure how he knew she was lying but she knew the moment she said her fake name he saw right through it. She was shaken and not sure who this stranger, Jason he said, was but felt the need to be honest with him. "I am sorry, I don't usually give my name out to strangers in a club, and they tend to be drunken men wanting in my pants. It is just a habit and I didn't mean to be so rude to someone who just saved me from having to bruise two grown men's egos." Jason gulped when she spoke of men trying to get in her pants. It put all sorts of thoughts in his head. He couldn't imagine another man's hands on her, let alone having sex with her. A small growl formed in his throat. He worked hard to keep his demon at bay at she continued. "My name is Sawyer. Sawyer Collins. It is nice to meet you, and again thank you." For the first time in his life Jason couldn't control his surprise. He knew it was sprawled across his face. _Sawyer Collins_. The informant he was sent here to find.


	3. Chapter 3

a/n this is set two weeks prior to the first two chapters. hope you enjoy and please REVIEW. :D -S.B.S

* * *

><p>Chapter Three:<p>

Rescuer

_Mack was talking to Jamie and some of the guys when he walked in. Jason had just returned from a mission and needed to shower before he met with the others to hear what Mack found out. It was obviously something serious if Mack waited for Jason to get there. He walked to his 'brothers' and Jamie with a stiff walk. His knee was still sore from the hit it took in the field. He didn't feel any real pain, rarely did. That was why he was so good in the field. He could be in a hot zone and completely drown out the rest of the world. He thought only of the mission and his task at hand. He didn't feel the pain of a bullet or a hit right away like many others. Hell once he wasn't even aware of the bullet hole in him until he was on the helicopter and one of his men got the medical kit and started working on his shoulder. _

_Jason walked over to Mack with a grim smile across his face. He just got back from what was supposed to be a two day friendly mission; it turned into a two week heavy fire mission pretty quickly. All he wanted to do was sleep and he wasn't going to pretend anything else and Mack could just get over it. Jason noticed that almost their entire team was there. Mack with Jamie under his arm talking to Gideon, their elite sniper, Kane with Rose talking about their son, Sebastian, to Paul, and Javier and Ethan standing close by but back a little discussing something. They all looked over at Jason when he walked toward them and Ethan and Javier came over to the others. He nodded to them all and stood waiting for Mack to say whatever was so important. _

_"There is someone out there who has a file on Whitney, a file with very incriminating evidence." Mack stated the information very blatantly and calmly, watching the reactions of his men and the two women. Everyone starred for a moment. It was Javier who spoke first. "Who is it and what do they have on him that all of the other GhostWalkers don't?" _

_Javier was one of their most lethal men. You would never know it though. He always was in the shadows watching, but never being seen. He had the ability to blend into his surroundings and appear as an innocent teenager. He was a huge asset for the team when they were forced into urban warfare. He could walk right up to a group of teens and talk as if he had known them forever. Many people underestimated him because he looked so young. It was a mistake, a big one. Javier was also one of the most loyal guys Jason knew. He would die for a member of their family in a heartbeat; more importantly, he would kill for them._

_"Don't know who. Don't know exactly what either" Mack answered honestly._

_"Then what is it we do know Top?" Jason spoke with a gruff tone. He wasn't in the mood for games and just wanted to know what the hell was going on. Mack glared at him for a moment but then looked down. It was only the second time Jason had seen Mack hesitate, the first was when he found Jamie again. "Look guys we have been fighting Whitney for a while now, so have the other three GhostWalker teams. We all know his sick experiments in the breeding program and know he has to be stopped." Rose winced slightly at the mention of the doctor's breeding program. She knew all too well of his program to make the perfect super soldier, she was forced into it. Mack continued on after a quick, apologetic glance at Kane and Rose. _

_"We will take whatever information comes our way concerning Whitney. Dr. Lily Whitney-Miller contacted me with the information that someone had managed to somehow get passed Whitney's security files and hack his personal computer. Apparently they took something that Whitney has no desire of ever being seen. Lily said she can tell the doc is mad by the way he is typing his daily notes. She says none of his previous notes have ever had so much emotion, other than pure ego and pride. He is rattled that someone was able to get this information". _

_Jason knew of Dr. Lily Whitney-Miller, he respected her. She was the only girl who was actually raised by Whitney himself. She grew up her entire life believing the doctor was her real dad. It wasn't until she met Ryland Miller and his team, that she began to find out who the doctor really was. As she dug deeper into his past she uncovered his secret experiments on the girls and chose to help all the GhostWalkers defeat the man who deceived her for her entire life. She was now married to Ryland and they had a son, Daniel. _

_"So how do we get this information?" Rose asked calmly. _

_"Lily, Flame, and I have been tracking things on the computers and think we might have narrowed it down to a woman in LA", Jamie offered, "It was difficult because we really didn't know what we were looking for and Whitney has so many firewalls and back doors that we couldn't, and still don't, understand how someone was able to actually take information from him that was sealed so well. I mean we have been able to follow him by using his own wires. Dahlia and Flame were able to turn his own system against him so we can see into his hard drive. We can only see what he opens though, and there is no way we can actually take any of that information and turn it into hard paper copies. It is just not possible; how she managed to do it I can't even imagine. She literally hacked into his system and completely overruled any firewall he had in place and…" _

_"Jamie please, stop. You going on about this computer stuff and I already have a massive headache. What exactly does it all mean?" Jason loved Jamie but she had a tendency to ramble when it came to the technology side of things. He had know Jamie since he was a kid and she has always been too smart for own good. She graduated high school at age eight, probably the smartest person Jason has ever met. _

_"Sorry, I am just so fascinated by it all that I got carried away. What it means it that somewhere in LA there is a woman who is in serious danger. Whitney has as much of his resources he can spare on the hunt for her. He still is focused on his mission to create his perfect super soldier of course, but for the first time he is actually worried about something besides that". _

_"Is she a GhostWalker as well?" Gideon asked. Gideon was their elite sniper. He was called Eagle for a reason. There just wasn't a shot he couldn't hit. He could shoot the wings of a fly in motion. He was just that good. He waited with curiosity in his eyes for Jamie's answer. "Someone able to get through Whitney's security like you said she did would have to be one of us". _

_"From everything Lily and Flame have managed to gather, she is a GhostWalker, but we are unsure she is aware of that. They believe she was one of the children Whitney bought from one of the United States orphanages. They believe she is the one he called Summer, however they doubt that is what she goes by anymore". _

_Kane looked at his mate, and now wife, Rose. "Do you recognize the name Rose? Was she one of the girls you were with when you were a child?" Rose shook her head. "I don't ever remember there being a girl called Summer. I don't remember all of the girls' faces but I do remember the names."_

_"You wouldn't remember her Rose. She was never placed with you or the other girls. She was bought from the orphanage when she was only one and Whitney adopted her out, like he did some of the girls, only two years later. In all of his reports and training videos of her, she was never placed with any of the other girls. I doubt she even knows you guys exist" Jamie's voice was filled pain and Jason could tell there was more then what she was saying._

_"He experimented on a one year old and then forced her into the world with no protection or barriers of the backlash when she was only three?" Kane's voice shook with disgust. All the GhostWalkers knew how difficult it was to live in the real world and keep the emotions and backlashes of their physic abilities at bay. Unless they were with an anchor or shield, or happened to be one themselves, they were bound to have severe headaches and seizers, possibly deadly ones. Jason looked at Jamie and forced her to say what she was holding back._

_"What aren't you telling us Jamie? What else is there?" _

_Jamie looked at Jason with sad eyes. "Whitney is more sick then any of us knew", she took a deep breath and continued, "he not only experimented on a one year old and released her into the wild with little barriers at only the age of three, he purposely adopted her to a man who he knew to be very deranged when it came to children. The man was a drunk and had been known to beat women and children. It was noted in a police report that Lily found, that this man was the prime suspect in the murder case against his previous girlfriend and her five year old son. He had many assault and rape charges against him. Unfortunately, most of them were dropped because not enough evidence was available. He was only convicted once; he was sentenced to twenty years for rape of two young girls under the age of ten. Somehow he was released only four years later. Flame suspects the doctor was involved, because two months later the man adopted Summer." Jamie paused and leaned into her husband. Mack put his arm around his wife and comforted her with a kiss on the forehead. Jason had never seen Jamie so shaken. She continued with a soft voice, "There was a note in Summer's file that Lilly found. It was in Whitney's hand writing. It said, and I quote, 'Subject placed in unstable, dangerous home. Subject's adopted father told he may do what he pleases. Test to see if subject can grow even in repellent situations.'" Jamie stopped and let her last words sink in with the others. She leaned in closer to her husband. It was hard enough reading Lily's message of the doctor's notes the first time, now repeating those sick words to others was just too much. She wanted to weep for the girl._

_Jason couldn't believe what Jamie just said. He knew Whitney was deranged, but this? He deliberately sought out sick and vulgar man to give a little girl to. He not only knew of the man's past but encourage him to do whatever he pleased with the girl. He felt sick and had to work to keep his demons at bay. Even with all his strength, a small growl escaped. Jamie looked at him with tear-filled eyes. He could see the she was trying to hold them back and be brave, but the thought of what Whitney did made her just as sick as it did him. Jason looked at Jamie and spoke with malice; he just couldn't contain the rage he felt inside his gut at what the doctor had done. "You guys want to send someone to find her don't you". It wasn't a question, it was a simple fact. Jamie wiped her eyes and looked at him with shock._

_"Jason this girl, woman now, has been through so much. More than any of us could imagine. Unlike the rest of us, she didn't know what happened to her or why she had all these abilities. She didn't understand why the man who was supposed to be her father did such vial things to her"_

_"I never said that what she went through was easy, I simply stated that someone what going to have to find her; to get the information, and to protect her". Jason stared at Jamie with his mind made up; he was going to be the one to find this woman, no one else._

_"Yes, someone needs to find her and bring her to a safe place within the GhostWalker's protection. But Jason, that person needs to hold compassion and patients. She doesn't know who we are or that we even exist" Jamie said with a quiet voice._

_"It is me or no one. That's final". Jason wasn't budging on this. Mack looked at Jason with warning. He knew he had snapped at Jamie and she didn't deserve it, but he couldn't help himself. He wasn't sure why he felt that it had to be him, he just did. Honestly, he was exhausted and fifteen minutes ago all he wanted to do was sleep for six days strait. But now? Now all he could think about was this woman out there with a mad man hunting her._

_"Maybe Jamie is right her Jas. You just got back from a grueling mission your knee isn't fully healed. Let someone else go get her" Mack spoke to his friend, fellow soldier, and brother with a hopeful tone. He knew it was useless to try and talk Jason out of something once his mind was set, but he tried; for Jamie's sake, and honestly for this unknown woman as well. Mack knew Jason better than most. He knew he had his demons and that he wasn't a gentle soul. _

_"No. I'm sorry Jamie; I didn't mean to snap at you; but this is my mission, no one else's. So please, just tell me the information so I can get packed and go"._

_Jamie gave in with a sigh, knowing Jason wouldn't budge. "Fine. But there is more you need to know. Let's start with what she goes by now. Lily thinks she gave up the name Summer as soon as she escaped from her adopted father, which was when she was eight. Lily thinks that Summer is now Sawyer Collins. _


	4. author's note

Hey guys. Ok sorry I'm kind of in a writer's block. I know exactly where I want to take Jason and Sawyer and already have like the second half written, it is just the bridge between that is getting me. I am writing now and will update as soon as possible. Any ideas please let me know! Love to hear input. Oh by the way, I do plan on writing this like a normal Christine Feehan book; which means content will be explicit at some points. Considering you all read her book I am guess you're ok with that but I just figured I would give you a heads up. Ok that's all. Back to writing


	5. Chapter 4

Hey guys, sorry its been a little while. Was kinda busy with the whole holiday thing. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Four:<p>

GhostWalkers

Sawyer saw the shock on Jason's face. She quickly pulled her hand back and looked at him with a puzzling look. "Did I say something to offend you?" she asked. He just stood there, still with surprise in his eyes. "Umm. Are you ok? You look like you just saw a ghost. This isn't some _Sixth Sense_ thing is it? Because that would just be creepy."

He stood there for a second longer staring into her eyes. She felt a little vulnerable. She wasn't even sure why she told him her real name, she rarely did. But something inside of her knew that no matter what name she gave him he would know she was lying. She started to wish she would have just gone with her lie anyway, when he spoke again.

"I apologize for my reaction there. No you said nothing to offend me. And I am not sure what you are referring to with your ghost thing but no I have not seen a ghost." He spoke as if nothing had happened; his face had returned to its hard features again.

"Ok well I am just going to forget the fact that you obviously have never seen _Sixth Sense_, which by the way is appalling." Sawyer looked at him seriously then, "Look Mr. Scott, I am not exactly sure who you are or what you want but I can tell you right now that if you are looking for an easy girl to hook up with tonight I am not her. I came for one drink and some good music. I thank you again for helping me out with the drunk and his friend, even though I was more than capable of handling them myself, but I think I am going to leave. It was nice to meet you."

Jason grabbed her wrist has she moved to leave. He wasn't sure why he was compelled to stop her. Yes she was the informant he had been looking for, but it was more than that. She was a mystery, and he planned on figuring her out. He was already more than confused by her calm reactions towards him; most people were frightened off with one look. Then she went and threw in that weird ghost thing. But he wasn't sure what intrigued him more; her reactions towards him or his towards her. She looked at him with wide eyes when he grabbed her wrist. He could see just a sliver of fear. _Well at least she has some common sense in her_, he thought. But the rest of her eyes were filled with courage and seriousness.

"I don't like it when people touch me. I would appreciate it if you would remove your hand", she spoke calmly, but he could hear the tension in her voice. It was obvious that she was uncomfortable with touch and wasn't afraid to make him remove his hand if he didn't oblige to her wish.

"I mean you no harm Sawyer, and please, call me Jason. I only wish to speak with you about something very important." He put has much warmth and calmness into his voice as he could. He was able to make people feel certain things thanks to the doctor's crazy experiments. However, he could tell his "push" didn't work quiet as well with her. He mentally added that to the list of things about her that frustrated him.

Sawyer sighed and looked at him with her large chocolate eyes. She spoke with a soft voice now, "I am sorry for jumping at you but I really do not like being touched. I can tell you mean me no harm but if you would like to talk I would much rather us just sit then you holding me here as if I am not allowed to leave."

"I never wished to cause you any discomfort. If you will sit with me for a couple moments and hear me out that would be wonderful. However, this place is a little crowded and there are too many people who could over hear what it is I need to speak with you about. Would you mind going for a short walk outside?"

Sawyer looked at him with strong eyes again. She didn't know this man, so why was she so easily ready to throw all her common sense and years of survival knowledge out the door with one look from him? And what possibly could be so serious that he couldn't speak with her in a public setting? He just met her, what could her have to tell her?

"I am sorry Mr. Scott", she sighed when he gave her a fake, stern little smile, "fine, Jason, I would rather we stay here and talk. I am not sure what could be so important that you need to speak to me in private. So if you would like to talk, I insist on it being right here. Besides, I came to hear this band and I do not intend on missing them."

Jason looked around and sighed. He didn't want to cause a scene and he definitely did not want to scare her off by forcing her outside. He carefully let go of her wrist and sat down at the empty bar stool next to hers. He ordered a jack and coke as she sat back down.

"Who is it that you are so interested in seeing tonight?" He asked, hoping to calm her down a little more. He could tell she was still uneasy and didn't trust him yet.

Sawyer stared at him with an annoyed face. "I thought you had something important to tell me". She rolled her eyes when he just continued to watch her with those piercing blue eyes. "Fine, I am here to see Angles & Airwaves, if you must know. I love their music and have wanted to hear them play live for a while now. I doubt you know who they are."

"Silent Crowds" he said with a faint smile that didn't quiet meet his eyes.

Sawyer was surprised he actually knew a song by them. Most people didn't know them because they weren't a mainstream band; exactly why she loved them. "Fine, you get a point", Sawyer smiled and said to him. "Now are you going to tell me what was so important?"

Jason looked at her trying to decide the best way to explain it all. He needed to be careful of who overheard. He had swept the club three times now and there was no sign of Whitney or his men, but these days he just never knew who was enemy and who was friend. He decided to test her a little. He casually slid his shirt sleeve up his arm a little when he went to take a drink, allowing his GhostWalker tattoo to be seen. If she was truly who Jamie said, then there was no doubt she would be able to see the tattoo. Only true GhostWalkers could see it. He studied her face as her gaze followed his arm up to the tattoo.

Sawyer watched him grab his drink. It was as if he was buying time. She couldn't help but stare for a moment at his arm. It was all muscle. But it was the strange tattoo that caught her eyes. She could tell there was something different with it, her eyes twitched a little on the inside when she looked at it. It was a similar too when she was looking into a person's soul. It was as if she was using one of her gifts to look at the art across his shoulder. She looked back up to him only to see him studying her expression. That brought her up short.

"Interesting tattoo. I can't figure out what it is, but there is something different about it. Is it drawn with different ink? What does it mean?"

Jason smiled a little. She was definitely a GhostWalker. He was a little shocked that she had no idea that she was one though. Jamie had told him that she probably didn't know about the GhostWalkers or who she truly was but it was still interesting. Every GhostWalker he met had been one for a while and knew it.

He answered her honestly, hoping to ease her into the conversation he needed to have. "It isn't normal ink. It is a special ink that only certain people can see and only those people understand the true meaning behind it."

Sawyer looked at him curiously. She pulled back a little when she spoke again. "I'm sorry but I don't quite understand what you mean when you say only certain people can see."

Jason could see knowledge start to creep into her eyes. Maybe they were wrong; maybe she did have some knowledge of the GhostWalkers. There was only one way to find out. He had always been a strong telepath, even before Whitney drugged him up, and was able to connect with anyone. He spoke calmly in her mind, "_Only a true GhostWalker can see the tattoo, and as you can obviously see it, you are a true GhostWalker Sawyer."_ He saw the fear flash across her face as she stumbled out of her chair and quickly started backing away from him toward the exit.

This wasn't possible. How on earth had he found her again? She looked at this stranger who so calmly spoke to her through his mind and knew that he must be one of Whitney's soldiers she found out about. She quickly moved away from him to the closest exit. She knew there was no way to escape him, but if she could get away quick enough then maybe, just maybe she could send a message back to Lucas before she was caught.

Jason could sense her fear, even feel it. It was spread across her face and deep within her eyes. He could easily hear her thoughts; she was projecting them without even meaning to. She thought him one of Whitney's soldiers out to get her and bring her in. He was confused when she thought of being taken again, he wasn't aware she was ever taken by the doctor since she had been placed with her adopted father. However, it was the man she thought of protecting that intrigued him the most.

"_Please believe me when I tell you Sawyer that I am no soldier of the deranged doctor. In fact, I am one of many out to destroy him. I believe you can help us with this and I have been looking for you for weeks. Please, believe me when I tell you I meant it when I said I mean you no harm." _Jason continued speaking to her telepathically, hoping she would feel his honesty. It seemed to work because she began to stop running towards the exit.

Sawyer wasn't sure why she was stopping. She was so close to the exit, but she could feel the truth in his words. She knew when one was lying, she always knew. His words held nothing but truth to them. But she had been fooled before and she knew of Whitney's games. Could this just be another? She turned, with her hand on the door, to face him once more. He stood in a crowd of people but only looked at her. The band had just come onto the stage and everyone was cheering and pushing to get closer to the stage. But he just stood there, looking into her eyes willing her to believe him. She looked around once more and took in a deep breath, hoping she wasn't making the biggest mistake of her life. She motioned for him to follow her out into the dark parking lot behind the club.


End file.
